Known as a semiconductor device is one in which a semiconductor chip is mounted on a metal piece (chip mounting substrate) having good thermal conductivity and sealed with a resin as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2795961). In the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the semiconductor chip is covered with a chip coating material for its protection.